Speak Now
by TheAlleneM
Summary: As the priest said, "If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." he tried to stop the wedding. Or will he be to late? Hwoarang x LiLi :D
1. She Came Back

**Thanks for stopping by! My first story! YAY ME!**

**By the way, anything related to a person living, or story posted, is completely coincidental! :)**

**Anyways, hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hwoarang and LiLi belong to TEKKEN. Tekken is a game made by Bandai Namco. That's all :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>: She Came Back

Outside an old and obviously cheap apartment you barely see in Seoul, Korea, appeared a mysterious young lad with a pointy, jet-black hair wearing a black sweater to protect him from the not-so-warm weather. Couldn't blame him, though. His chapped cheeks defined it all. He held out his favorite cigarette and put it in his mouth after letting out a relieved sigh. Then, he lit it with his lighter on with the flag of Japan as an artful conception. He's a Japanese after all.

"_Jin! Jin!_" Lili called him repeatedly before she got near him.

"Lili? How'd y-" Jin cut off his own sentence after his thought that his question was not the appropriate one. So he continued "When did you get here?" He blabbed out continuously for he cannot believe who was standing there, right before his eyes.

"Just now actually." Lili, as always, gave him her radiant smile. "I mean, about 10 minutes ago." She catched her breath.

"Well, why're you here? On a rush?" Jin responded with a flash of smile. He didn't wanna be rude.

"Jin, I want to see_ him_."

"Look, Li, he's alright now. You talk to him, you'll make things worse." He gave her a serious statement that made Lili think for a moment. But it didn't stopped her from what she really came here for.

"I know I said somethings... That's why I'm here. To make it _all_ right."

Jin sighed and put his hands up in defeat."Fine then. If I can't stop you... He's over there. Doing his job." and nodded once.

"Thanks a bunch, Jin!" She smiled. She started to run excitedly, again.

"Hey, _Lili!_ You seen Chris?"

She stopped running and turned to face Jin. "I'm afraid, not yet... Why? Is there any problem?"

"Well," From being cryptic, Jin turned to a pathetic-like boy who just lost something. "I haven't seen her since... since she said she never wanted to see me again." and he sighed.

Lili, walked a little closer back to him "I'm sure it'll be alright." she smirked at him and patted his shoulder to make him feel any better. She started running back to the door again.

As for Hwoarang, while he was sitting in front of his desk he always loved doing his job on, he had an unexpected visitor. There was a rhythmically three knocks on his door. He knew who always does that. The only girl he fell hard for, and the only girl who left him broken. But he shook off his thoughts when he made back to his own senses that anyone could do that knock.

"_Jin!_ I thought you're up for a smoke?" Said Hwoarang while he opened the door, completely puzzled.

There she was... Looking more bewitching than she ever was. She was wearing a cream-white dress and hair streaming like a river with golden water, along the Jack Frost breeze. Giving him her magnificent, lovely, blue eyes, everything around them paused. As if they were fired with a freeze ray by a wickedly evil genius. Like the time they used to be together. When the times they usually didn't cared about time. Just as though they owned the whole world together.

"Can I come in?" Lili managed to break the awfully cold ice that grew between them.

Hwoarang got rid of his thoughts when she speak that made him shiver inside almost lacking his strenght. He admitted to himself that, that voice were the only thing he longed for every night, when he couldn't go asleep.

"Um, yes." He let his walls come down. "I guess" and mumbled under his breath.

After those words that Hwoarang let out of his mouth, Lili quickly went inside. Completely snobbing his presence on the door. He calmly closed the door behind him. Still boggled to what just happened.

"When did _you_ get here?" He said utterly unaware of where it came from.

"10 minutes ago. Literally." She couldn't help but smile to see the person she yearned for. And now she's finally here... In front of him. She wanted to hug him but it will be entirely embarassing. She just couldn't handle the feeling he gave her, and still giving her. After all these years.

"Why are you here? _Exactly_?" Hwoarang gave her a bitterly blank face.

"Actually, I wanted to see you." Lili still couldn't take off the smile she's wearing.

"Well..." He sat down on his office chair he just stood up to moments ago. "Here I am." He tried to give her his best-est smirk but nonetheless, it looked like the blank face again.

"I meant, I wanted to talk to you" She waited for a response but she broke down when he didn't speak. "Look" she continued, instead. "I know what I did was wrong. And I'm so sorry... I really am." She paused for a bit. "And Hwo..." She halfway looked down.

Hwoarang looked at her. Happy inside, that he heard that way of calling him. She was the only one who called him that. And for him, it was cute.

"I'm engaged..." She finally looked down, playing with her fingers. Not wanting to see the look on Howarang's face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Ollo!_ So, okay, I tried hard to finally upload my first story. I know it's kinda suckish but hey, I sweat my ass for this one! :) This friggin' story got me staying late up all night. Thinking, what could probably be the best scene so you'll get thrilled. I know it's short but I did it on purpose! I'll make the next one loooooonger for paying you guys up! Review huh? :) Okay, this is an utterly **A/U** story. :) Flames are accepted considering it's my first one! Sorry for any grammatical errors!


	2. Hwoarang Reminisce

**I'm not really good at describing. Haha! Still, hope you guys like this!**

**Desclaimer: I own the plot. But Lili and Hwoarang belong to Tekken/BandaiNamco.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Hwoarang Reminisce<span>

He stood up swiftly from where he was seated, seconds ago. Looking down at the floor finding confidence if there were one. He became weak. He wanted to drop down. He never expected Lili to say that. Unless, of course, he was the one she was being engaged with. He felt so misplaced. Like he was dead, inside.

"Wait. You came here to apologize... And to say you're engaged?" He finally found the courage he was searching for, to face Lili. "So, what? You came here to rub it in my face?"

Silence took over them. Almost deafening.

"If you're trying to do this again, I beg you! Don't!" Hwoarang shouted, Jin could've heard it but luckily, he didn't. He might just ruin their moment.

"I swear, I d-" She was, yet again, cut off from her sentence by the aggressive Hwoarang.

'If you only knew, Hwo...' She thought to herself.

"My life was perectly fine!" He cried. "'Till you came along. And changed everything. My life, my ways..." He paused. "Me"

_**.::FLASHBACK::.**_

He remembered how bewitching Lili was, the first time he saw her. It was summer in 2008. After The King of Iron Fist Tournament. Jin's girlfriend, the brazilian, capoiera dancer-slash-fighter, brought her to town and introduced her to the both of them. Much for Hwoarang's surprise, Lili's hands were softer than he have imagined.

"Hwoarang" He stretched his arm for a hand-shake.

It didn't take long for Lili to respond. She took it without shilly-shally. "Lili"

Hwoarang remembered the spark he felt through his vein, when their hands intertwined for the very first time. From that moment on, Hwoarang could have sworn, his old, simple, crazy, up-side-down life was never going to be the same.

"Let s get a move on, guys!" Jin shouted as he ran towards his crappy, age-old truck.

Christie followed him to the truck "Come on, you guys!" and entered the said truck.

Hwoarang just stood beside his motor-bike as if he didn t hear any of his friends callings. He looked at Lili who was beside him. Lili felt him and had a wild cherry shade invaded her whole cheeks, and making her put a few of her pale-colored hair behind her left ear.

"You" He said almost under his breath. "Wanna stay for a while?" He continued, only enough for them to hear.

"Um Sure." She stumbled knowing that she was gonna be with him. He was quite alluring. She admitted.

Hwoarang looked black to the couple and nodded his head once. "You guys take off. We'll catch up." He grinned.

"Whoa! You guys like each other?" Jin ridiculously said, obviously teasing them.

"_JIN_!" Both Christie and Hwoarang grunted. Christie rolled her eyes while Hwoarang contiued to look at him.

"_What_?" Jin planted a mocking smile on his face. "Just, curious..."

"Anyways..." Christie turned to Hwoarang. "_Hwoarang!_ If I heard _one_, bad thing about you, from Lili... Well, better ready your sorry-ass to get _kicked_!" She condemned.

"I won't! I promise, Christie." Still laughing at Christie's forward words, Hwoarang did his best to answer.

Lili stood there, ashamed of her friend's crazy deed. "I'll be fine, Chris!"

"Mm-hmm..." She shot her eyes back to the guy standing beside her friend. She was worried, what do you expect? She knew Hwoarang. "Keep your hands to yourself, man." She yelled before fixing her seat beside Jin's.

"Will do, Chris..." He looked at Lili from the corner of his to figure out what she feel at that moment. "Will do."

"_GOOD!_" She responded, quickly.

Jin started to revive the engine. Christie clung her arms around Jin's neck and started kissing his left cheek. He just smiled and liked what she was doing to him.

"See ya guys 'round!" He shouted before they departed.

Hwoarang was left with Lili. The silence aura left them both spaced. He wanted to break the silence, but didn't knew how to. What words will he use? Despite the contrary, he was happy. He knew he could talk to her now, alone. Because, she seemed to be very vague. Aggressive but obscure. Cute but quiet.

"So Lili..." He already trusted himself to talk to her. "How come, I haven't seen you around, before?" Raising his right eyebrow in curiosity.

"I just stick around, for the season..." She answered looking at him. "Nothing much." Shrugging her shoulders.

"We've met before, right?"

"Yes. We have. The King of Iron Fist Tournament!" She mimicked the voice of the Tekken's host. "But, we never really met. Like, personally." She smiled, almost playfully.

She made him laugh. She was warm and funny. Seeing her face like that, made him laugh. Not because it was hilarious, but because it was so attractive.

"It's a good thing, Christie brought you around." He beamed. "In that way, I could talk to you."

"Really?" She tried hard not to blush but she was disappointed that her face didn't obeyed her. "Why's that?" She admired every detail of his face. From his eyes to his lips.

"I don't know... You seem so... so..." He searched for the right words to define her personality as he scratch the back of his head.

"So bratty-brat?" She smiled as she cut him off of what he was about to say.

"I was going to say, mysterious." He chuckled. "Well, that too."

They had a good laugh. After that, silence took over the place again. They both hated it. There was no words left spoken. They just sensed each other's presence.

"Ever ride one of these?" He said looking at his most valuable possesion. His bike.

"No. Not yet, I'm afraid."

"Come on." Grabbing his other helmet, and lending it to Lili.

"My father will never let me."

"Oh, now. What your father don't know, won't hurt him right?"

"Make sense." Finally, she grabbed the other helmet. "Okay, I will."

"Great. I'll tour you around the rest of the town." He put his legs over the bike's seat.

Lili did the same. Carefully sitting back behind him. She felt nervous knowing what might happen. It's very natural, it's her first time.

"Hwoarang? I'm scared" Her shaky voice escaped her lips.

"What? W-why?" He glanced at the beauty, sitting behind his back.

"What if we trip over?"

"Psch. We? Trip over?" He had his eyes back at the road, getting ready. "Please, princess. That's never gonna happen." He smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll be carefull. Alright? Now buckle up."

"Okay." She grabbed Hwoarang's shoulders for protection.

"Now, princess. You'll totally rip my shirt off, if you hold there." He snickered

"Right. I'm sorry." She clutched her arms around his waist. Almost like an embrace.

Hwoarang did on purpose. He wanted Lili to hold on to him tight. He smiled and started the engine. Hearing the engine's roar, Lili felt much more nervous. But at the same time, secured. 'Cause he promised her that he'll drive safely. Hwoarang showed her around the town. She was fascinated by Seoul's natural beauty. After a few minutes of air rushing through their faces, Hwoarang slowed down when he saw the perfect spot.

"Here we are. My favorite place." He said. "People think it's creepy... But I think it's quiet and peaceful."

"I find it rather, wonderful."

"Wow. You're the first one to say that." He parked his bike near a tree. "Come on." and he shut off the engine and got on the ground.

Hwoarang smiled and looked around. It's been a while since he went there. He took in a deep breath, inhaling the place dew. He remembered Lili behind him. She was struggling to get off so, he helped her. Grunting, Lili eagerly want to go down.

"Here. Let me help you, princess."

Lili took the offer by grabbing his hands. She just couldn't let go, afraid that she might fall. She did. They fell on the ground together. She was on top of his torso... They looked at each other, trying to let what just happened to sink in.

"Uh, Lili?" He said, almost smiling. Reminding her what was their position now.

She noticed that. "Right." And stood up as fast as she could. "I'm sorry about that." She smiled.

"It's alright, princess" He jerked off the dirt and grass on his shirt and jeans. "You alright?"

"Yes. Very well." Her lips curled up for a sincere smile.

It made him smile, either. "My mother and I used to go here. When I was a kid."

They started to walk together, towards a bench near the blue-beautiful lake. The moon's reflection on the water made the ambience perfect. The frog's croak, the birds' singing voice, the flying fireflies around, it was all just... _Romantic. _He and Lili started to go sit at the bench. Hwoarang ket his distance from her. Remembering his promise to his bestfriend's girlfriend, and to respect such an exquisite young lady.

"When I was a kid, my mother and I used to catch the fireflies and wish on them."

"I've never heard that we can wish on fireflies."

"It's just a thing for me and my mother." He smirked, and grab a firefly circling around them. "Here, you can have this." and lend it to her.

Lili couldn't say no, "O-okay." and accepted it. Despite that she never held one in her entire life.

Hwoarang closed his eyes and concentrated on his wish. 'I wish... To have a healthy, and a happy family.'

'I wish, for whatever Hwoarang's wish for, to come true.' She looked at him while making a wish on her head.

Hwoarang noticed Lili, looking at him. "Are you finished?" He opened his right eye to check on Lili.

"Um. I- uh." She hesitated. "Yes. I'm done, wishing."

"Cool." He sat straight and opened both of his eyes. "On my count of three, we'll let go of the fireflies."

"Okay." She said in return that she understood.

"One... Two... " He paused. "Three." They both let go of the insect in their hands. "Look at it. Isn't it just breath-taking?"

"It is." She smiled to herself. He was right. The place is beautiful. "What was your wish then Hwoarang?"

"It's not gonna come to true if I tell you now, is it?"

"Fine... I wasn't gonna tell you mine, either."

"Hmm. Fair enough. So princess,-" He didn't expected to be cut off again.

"Why do you always call me, princess?" She blushed, once again. He just had this uncontrollable power over her.

"Well, 'cause you look like one." He chuckled.

"Okay. You can call me that. If you insist."

He couldn't help but smile at the expression she just gave him. "I was saying. Why- Why did you joined the tournament? You look delicate enough, to fight tough guys."

"Doesn't mean, I can't fight. I can totally kick you ass right now, for a proof." She giggled.

'That laugh... It's better than Metal Rock.' He smiled at his tought.

"No, I believe in you, princess." He laughed. Not wanting this night end up in a fighting scene.

"I do this, for fun. That's all." She shrugged and had her eyes back to the glorious moon.

He elbowed her. He knew there was something behind it all. And he wanted to know that. Once she looked at him, he gave her the 'oh-really' type of thing, look.

"_Alright_!" She gave in with a laugh, though. "I'm gonna tell you."

"Let's hear it, then." He put his hands below his chin. Giving an expression that he want to listen attentively.

She giggled again. "My father and I..." It all became serious. "We're not really, a family together."

"What?" The puzzled red-haired, asked.

"Yes. He don't seem to like it, when I'm around. He's always focused on his works. It's seems like I'm nothing to him."

"Now that's not true, isn't it?"

"It is. That's why I took this opportunity to get away for a while. I want to, break free."

"That's good." He smirked. "That's healthy."

She sighed. "But I miss him, though"

"It's only natural, princess. He's your father, after all."

"Now tell me yours." Lili taunt him. Giving him a cute smile.

"You got me there, princess." Smiled Hwoarang.

"I told you mine! Which I don't tell to strangers."

"We're not strangers, right? We're acquaintances."

"I guess we are." She smiled. Avoiding eye contact. She'll just blush. And she's way too embarrassed.

"Fine, I'll tell you... My parents died when I was like, 4. Master Baek took me in. He said, he has known my parents a long time ago. He said, he got some of his moves from them. My parents were one of the greatest fighters in all Tekken City. Some of their rivals came running and took revenge on them. They didn't knew I was born, that's why I'm spared."

Lili clicked her tounge. "I'm sorry, about that, Hwo."

"It's okay..." He looked at her. "Master Baek raised me as his own. He tought me how to fight for honor. When I'm strong enough, I'll seek justice for 'em."

"Aren't you strong enough, already?"

He just chuckled.

The silence pass by. But this time, it wasn't awkward that they hated. It was comfortable. They knew something about each other, now at least. By their talk, they felt like they knew each other for so long. Lili moved a little closer to Hwoarang, which surprised him. His heart was beating loud and faster. He was afraid that Lili could hear it but, he sensed, she didn't.

"Too bad we didn't knew each other, long ago." She looked at him as he did the same. Lili's hands crept all the way to Hwoarang's hand on his lap, and held it.

What they felt was different. It wasn't uncomfortable. It was spectacular. Especially, Lili did the first move. They felt fireworks exploding in their stomach. It all felt too good. Lili looked back to the moon as she put her head on his shaped shoulders, making him grin.

After that night. They grew stronger together. They barely had a fight. What they only knew, that_ love_ brought them together.

_**.::FLASHBACK ENDS::.**_

"I admit, I had the great-est time of my life, with _you_. " Hwoarang added.

_**.::FLASHBACK::.**_

It was just a typical Wednesday, when Hwoarang picked up Lili from Christie's apartment where she stayed for the summer. Hwoarang borrowed Jin's truck for their, like, hundredth date. They just couldn't get enough of each other. Even the whole day may not be enough. For everybody, it was just a sloppy summer romance. A puppy love, or teenage love. But for their eyes, it was way beyond what they think. It was _true_ love.

"Princess!" Hwoarang knocked on their door.

Lili opened it, excitedly. Heart beat's accelerating, for she have heard his man's voice. "_Coming!_"

As she opened it, revealing her natural beauty without make-up, made Hwoarang hug her. Telling himself that he owned this gorgeous girl.

"Let's runaway, my love. For my girlfriend doesn't know!"

"I'm your girlfriend, stupid!" She giggled.

"I know. I was just teasing... After all these times we've been together, I still see what I saw the first time I saw you." He put a sincere grin as he hugged her and spun around.

"You're so corny, Hwo." She said, giggling more, after he put her down. She always loved how Hwoarang do this to her.

"Yes. Yes, I am, princess." He put the hair scattered throughout her face, behind her ears.

She hummed in his words. Making her day. She felt like herself every time they're together. "Olive you."

Hwoarang searched something in her eyes. If it were true. It was true. "Olive you, too, princess. But we have to go."

"Right. The carnival."

When Lili got all dressed-up and ready, they went outside. The parking lot and got to Jin's truck together. Hwoarang assisted Lili to enter. A real gent. Once they reached the carnival. Lili was amused for she have never been into places like this. Everything that her butler, Sebastian way back in Monaco, offered her was private and full of poise. That is what her father wanted. Not hers.

"Wow! I've never seen a place like this! It's fantastic!" There was nothing inher but fascination.

"I knew you have never experienced this. So..."

"This is just _great_, Hwo!" She screamed in eagerness. "Can we go now?" She pleaded to her boyfriend like a child.

"Alright princess. I just have to park this." He explained, making Lili pout. He noticed that. "Now, now, princess. We're going there. Just wait." He finally found a great place to park.

Once the truck was properly parked, "_Yey_! Can we go now?"

"Alright, princess." He got out of the truck and lend Lili a hand, again.

They went inside. They had fun, riding the coaster, other rides, eat popcorn and cotton candy. But there is this one fluffy, big, pink teddy bear, stuffed toy that Lili wanted to have.

"미스터, 나는 연극." Hwoarang said to the guy, obviously a korean, manipulating the shooting game.

"여기, 선생님." Said the korean man, on the game.

Hwoarang took it and started to aim at the fast-moving funny face that he has to shoot for the price. The first shot was a failure. Lili grunted.

"Go, Hwo!" She cheered him up.

Hwoarang continued to take his aim. The second one was also a failure. So he settled his mind to the game, much more. The third shot... Well, _he finally got it!_

"_YEY!_" She kissed her man's cheek. And took the big ol' teddy bear, she was crying about. "You were so great, Hwo!"

"Really? Thanks" He hissed. He, then again, turned to the guy who gave the teddy bear to Lili "고맙습니다!"

"환영받는!" Answered the korean guy.

Lili didn't even asked him what were those korean words. Her attention was too fixed at the teddy bear.

"What are you going to name that little guy?"

"She's a her." She shot a smile at him "and her name is..." she was gradually thinking. "Hwoali."

"Hwoali?" He raised his eyebrows. "Oh, I know. Hwoarang and Lili." He grinned knowing that he, guessed what she was thinking.

She answered with a beam. "Yes. And she's our daughter. So, go treat her like one!" She giggled.

"Oh!" Startled Hwoarang shouted. "Okay! Hi my baby Hwoali."

The rest of the day was perfectly accomplished. Hwoarang knew that Lili loved to watch the sunset, so he decided to take off to the park where they shared their first night together.

"Why are we here?"

"Well, I figured, you love to see the sun set."

"Yes. It has been a while. I want to see it."

"I knew you would." Smiling, Hwoarang stated.

The night was the same, as usual. Talk and talk. Laugh, tease, and other stuffs that couples do.

"Olive you." Hwoarang started.

"Olive you, more." She giggled as she held his hands to hers. The way their hands fit together made them think that it was its other half.

There was something, like a great force, which is dragging Hwoarang to go near her face. Just a, breath away. While he was looking at those oceanic eyes to her lips, the force was so strong. He couldn't control it, that's why they ended up making out as the sun sets. They went back home a few moments after the dark came.

"Hey, there's a note." Hwoarang noticed something on the lamp table beside the couch.

**Lili,**

**I'm off to some friend's birthday party. I may not be home tonight. Maybe tomorrow. You know how parties here are. WILD! :)**

**Christie**

"Hwo... It's Christie... She's not gonna be home tonight." She smiled

"Okay... I think I could spare a while." Hwoarang planted a small smirk on his lips to make Lili feel comfy. Sitting on the couch.

Lili dropped the teddy bear at the couch and ran to him. She clutched her arms around his neck as she kissed him, tenderly. He didn't hesitate to kissed her back. He stood up.

"Make love to me..." Lili whispered, tickling Hwoarang's ear.

"What? Are you sure, princess?" He answered, trying not to break the sensation they have.

"I'm ready..."

Just then, no more words were left spoken. Lili hooked her legs around Hwoarang's waist, still not breaking the kiss. He carefully walked towards the bed, trying hard not to lose her off of his torso. It was the first night they gave each other everything. They both don't know how to. It was both their first time. Love thought them how to. There was no lust in between, it was just pure love. You could imagine whatever happened next. The way Lili caressed his muscled-arms, the way their lips fit together, they thought it was meant to be. Like it was made to be together.

**_.::FLASHBACK END::._**

"_I gave you everything I had!_ Everything to make you happy, and contented! I did my best to let you know how much I feel for you."

_**.::FLASHBACK::.**_

In Christie's apartment, a moan of a woman in pleasure was heard in every corner. It turns out, Lili was on top of Hwoarang who was sitting. They had, one of those moments when they just like to randomly, make out. Lili's fingers are scattered throughout Hwoarang's auburn hair, while his hands were traveling down Lili's butt.

"What are you doing?" She cackled.

"I was just-"

"I like it."

He chuckled at Lili's attitude. She has changed a bit. Little bit naughty. And he liked that. Lili kept on moaning. When suddenly, the door opened.

Lili grunted. "Jeez, _Christie!_ Ever learn how to_ knock?_" As she dropped herself down beside Hwoarang. Ending the kiss.

"Sorry!" Christie turned back and closed the door. She knocked. "Lili?"

"Come in!"

"What the?" He just laughed at what she did to her friend.

Christie entered groaned at them. "Please tell me, you two were not about to have sex on my couch!"

"We were! But you came..." He teased.

"Urgh! Gross! Yuck!" Christie grunted again.

Lili giggled. "He's just teasing, you know!"

"Whatever!"

"Look... I have to go, now. Okay?"

"Good!" Christie said.

Lili grabbed his neck for a kiss again. "Bye, Hwo..."

**_.::FLASHBACK ENDS::._**

"But what you did, was throw it all away. Like it was nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Ollo! _We meet again! :) No one even reviewed but I guess that's fair. My first one was so short so you wouldn't understand. I'll start the next one, NOW! So please, review! :) Tell your HwoaLili friends to read this! :) Thank you for passing by! :) Hwoarang x Lili :)


End file.
